


Dead To Me

by LusciousDean



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Community: stevebucky-exchange, I dont know what to tag this just get ready, M/M, Pain, Sad Ending, stupid endgame I hate you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousDean/pseuds/LusciousDean
Summary: Steve is hurting, pushing everyone away. Bucky is tired of Steve pushing him away.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Dead To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry, it’s been a while. I hope you like the story.. it’s really angsty. Well, hope you like it. Now I have to go do my english homework. See you next time.

Steve was at his breaking point. Every single day he’d have breakdowns, not that anyone knew, of course. Especially not Bucky. Steve knew pushing everyone away wasn’t the right thing to do, yet he did it anyway. His friends always got hurt or died. The solution to that? Have no friends. His head was filled with self deprecating thoughts. He was overwhelmed so when he went up to his room in the avengers tower, he didn’t expect anyone to follow him. 

Steve sat down against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t keep doing this. It wasn’t any way to live. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He tried to breathe, then heard a knock on his door.

“Stevie? You okay in there?”

Steve’s eyes flashed with pain. He loved Bucky. He didn’t want Bucky to see him anything short of happy... not that Bucky hadn’t seen Steve upset before, but this time was different. Despite Steve’s wishes, he heard his door creak open. Bucky was worried that steve had not responded to his question. 

“Hey bub..”

Bucky hesitated and sat down next to Steve. Steve was sure Bucky felt it too. Their relationship had been strained. It wasn’t the same, Bucky feared that it would never be the same again. 

“Buck, next time you come in a damn room, ask if it’s okay to.”

Steve hissed. He didn’t want to be around anyone right now, let alone Bucky. Steve stood up and started pacing his room. Bucky stood up and stopped Steve. He put his hand on steve’s arm.

“Stevie, talk to me.”

Bucky asked, attempting to not sound too desperate. Steve pushed Bucky’s hand off of his arm. 

“Don’t call me that.”

Steve mumbled, looking away from Bucky. Bucky tilted his head, confused. Not that they would admit it in a million years, but they were both scared. Scared of the future, the unknown, everything. They used to be okay with it because they had each other.. but recently things had changed. That comfort of having each other wasn’t there anymore. 

“What? Don’t call you Stevie? I’ve called you that since we were 15.”

Bucky shook his head and mumbled something. 

“What was that?”

Steve asked accusingly. He had heard what Bucky said, and at this point he just was trying to start an argument. This was his chance to distance himself from everyone and Bucky was NOT going to get in the way of it.

“I said Jerk... or can I not call you that anymore too?”

Bucky was pissed. He wanted to know why Steve was ousting him from his life. It wasn’t fair to him and he had already had enough of it. 

“Bucky.. just shut up. Leave me alone.”

Steve glared at Bucky. Bucky let out a not amused laugh. He was getting fed up with this conversation.

“Leave you alone? Steve. Do you really think i’m that dumb? Do you genuinely think I haven’t realized you not talking to me?”

Bucky fumed. He wanted his... friend back. There was always a line for friendships. Things you don’t say, things you don’t.. do. For Steve and Bucky, their line had been crossed so many times it was hard to even believe there was one anymore. They both knew they felt more than friendly feelings for each other, yet neither of them ever did anything about it. Steve nor Bucky intended to anytime soon.

“Why can’t you just leave it, James? You know pushing me has never done anything. Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

Steve responded angrily, very close to yelling. Steve never liked to yell. His dad always yelled, and it made him very uncomfortable. He was close to saying something he might regret, Bucky knew that. He knew that because Steve had called him James.

“I can’t just leave you alone because you’re my best friend, Steven! What changed? What the hell is different? Did I do something upset you?”

Bucky raised his voice. His outer facial expression matched none of his feelings internally. His face looked angry. Mad at Steve, mad at the world, but internally it was the polar opposite. Internally, he was scared and upset. He felt like, no, he knew he was losing his best friend. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“What’s different? You’re fucking different, Barnes! Hydra changed you and you know it.”

Steve spat, now yelling at Bucky. He knew that what he said would hurt Bucky. He saw the pain in Bucky’s eyes for a split second, then it returned to anger. Steve wanted Bucky to hate him. He wanted to turn everyone against himself.

“You didn’t just fucking say that. I know you didn’t just fucking say that, Steven! What the fuck is wrong with you? You asshole!”

Bucky yelled at Steve, both of them face to face, venom spilling from each and every word coming out of their mouths. Bucky was hurt. He felt like crying and knew he would end up crying later, but for now all of his emotions were masked with anger. 

“You know what? Maybe you should have died when you fell off that fucking train. At least you wouldn’t be who you are now.”

Steve shouted into Bucky’s face and Bucky instantly shrank. Bucky backed up, shocked. He shook his head for a moment, then looked into Steve’s eyes. He didn’t believe his ears. He couldn’t. Steve’s eyes were cold. A barren wasteland. Bucky stood and a tear fell down his face. His face turned red. Rage was filling up within him, knowing he would burst any second he flared his nostrils. Then, he opened his mouth to say the words he’d regret for the rest of his life.

“YOU’RE DEAD TO ME, ROGERS.”

Bucky screamed then stomped over to the door angrily. He looked back at Steve one more time, Steve’s eyes still cold as ice. That was it. Bucky bit his lip and shook his head. He walked out of Steve’s room and slammed the door so violently that it was knocked off of its hinges. Bucky stormed out of the tower, no one stopping him. He heard the faint voices of Tony and Natasha attempting to calm him down, but none of them could possibly calm the anger within him. Tony and Natasha stood and looked at each other for a moment, confused and worried. 

They went up to Steve’s room to see Steve standing there, a cold glare in his eye. 

“Leave.”

Steve said, a sense of tranquility that was chilling to the bone. Natasha and Tony complied, leaving the room. Steve knew what he had done. He knew what Bucky had said. He wondered if this is what the end of the world felt like.

A month later, Steve returned to the 40’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so. Let me know if you want more angst or more fluff. Give me feedback, I love reading comments. Until next time, I love all of you!


End file.
